


We got a puppy.

by Sissydc



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Crush, Bro is confused, Cheating, Cliche, Computers, Confessions, Crushes, Dave has a crush, Developing Relationship, High Masturbation, Humanstuck, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Bro Strider, POV Dave, POV John Egbert, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Puppy Love, Puppybert, Sharing a Room, Smoking, Tags Contain Spoilers, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissydc/pseuds/Sissydc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave brings home a Friend and Bro has his doubts about the mysterious kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Bro: see something intresting.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self indulgent and cliche it was fun though.  
> Uh, short first chapter, i usually write longer chapters.. you'll soon find out.

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you prefer to be called Bro. Your brother David, though you call him Dave unless he’s in trouble, is out and about today. You’re not worried but you are bored. Wishing something good would happen because fuck man, boring as shit.

You lift your head at the sound of the door unlocking. You were playing on some small ass gaming system called a 3ds which you gave a custom paint job to make it orange with a hat symbol on the corner; the red one you got Dave didn’t need much of a paint job, just put a record in the corner and he was happy. When the door finally opened, your head whipped to the side and you stand up almost instantly, ready to dart over to the crawl space.

But that’s when you see there’s someone behind Dave in a bright blue sweatshirt. You know you’ve never seen this raven haired kid before. He has a weird feel about him and he doesn’t smell right and it bothers you. So you decide why the fuck not and try to start up a conversation, and hope it’ll work “Yo, lil man, whose your little friend?” 

The boy in the blue hoodie twitches at the mention of himself, and Dave just looks up at you through his shades. “This is John… is it okay if he stays with us for a while? Like.. he’s go nowhere else to go Bro.” Dave tries to convince you, and you decide to cut the boy some slack today.

“Yea sure what ever. Just make sure he doesn’t fuck with my shit, alright?” You muttered as you watched the two boys head back towards Dave’s room. One of your eyebrows couldn’t help but twitch up when you see something twitch under the raven haired boy’s pants. Or at least you swear something did.


	2. ==> Dave: Play with the boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave fines mr. doggy-boy and takes him home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pft I don't even know.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you just found some kid lying face down in some alley way. 

Couching down, you nudge his shoulder before turning the boy over. A smile twitches at your lips when you see he’s still breathing. You could spend some time to make sure he’s okay for a while… It’d be the great thing to do. So you help him up and make sure he’s leaning on you. 

The kid seems to be half conscious, and really… messy? Oh well. You take him into a convenience store bathroom and start pulling his hoodie off. He let out a weird whine and tried to squirm away but stumbled. Rolling your eyes you worked the hoodie off him.

That’s when you see the ears. Big… fluffy black ears. That reminds you of the dog in the apartment below you. Stared wide eyes before you gain the courage to ignore it, you begin washing his face, blushing softly. You’re not usually this quiet in front of someone other than you’re older brother. It makes you feel awkward.

You hear a mumbled, ‘thank you’ and that smile twitches at your lips. “You’re welcome dude.” Is what you mutter back, drying his face and cleaning the glasses had fallen off when you removed his hoodie. “I’m Dave, and you are?” 

“John.” He smiled rather happily, though he did seem pretty exhausted. Hearing a soft swishing sound you glance behind him.. And there’s a fucking tail that seemed to have pushed his rather baggy pants down to get out. He catches you looking and the wagging the tail had been doing died down. 

You twitched and look at him. Fuck he looks really upset. “Whoa dude, its fine.” You say instantly- though, it’s not entirely fine, you are a little freaked out. “I just thought maybe you didn’t want anyone else seeing that..” And then he fixes his pants, blushing. You hold in a snort at the way he is all embarrassed now. 

He put on his hoodie and began to walk out, muttering another ‘thanks’ under his breath.

“whoa, John, dude. Wait. No. You can’t just leave. I was going to treat you to something to eat man.” You smile and walk over to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. He is pretty cute… you have to admit that. “Do you have anywhere to go..?” When he shakes his head, you sigh softly and hug him a bit. “Look, I know I’m a total stranger, but you seem kind of weak, want to stay with me for a while till you get better?”

Your smile returns when he nods. You walk out to the store and he finds something quick but filling to eat and you get him some water and yourself an apple juice. 

You guys talked for a long while, heading to your apartment. He’s a pretty cute dude, great personality. You tell him about your brother, and how he’s kind crazy, and to not tick him off. He listened intently, nodding when you were done.

You’re sure your brother will be pissed but he can get over it. Really. You don’t even care. This guy needs you. Seriously. Besides, you could use another friend. Your cousin Rose is pretty creepy the way she always watches you and judges you silently. It’s really creepy.

The doors locked and you sigh frustratedly- if he’s home why does he have to lock the god damn fucking door?! You get it unlocked and you open it.   
(=Chapter-one=)  
You sigh softly and sit down in your desk chair and watch John jump onto your bed excitedly. It’s amusing how this kid who could get so excited. “so.. how did you end up in the alley way half passed out?” You raise a brow, smirking. 

John just shrugged and cuddled into your bed, “I dunno.. I was runnin from someone and I ducked in the alley.. I was really hungry I guess I passed out.” He shrugged again and put his head against one of your pillows. “..Thanks for taking care of me Dave.” He shoots you a rather dorky and toothy grin. You notice he has a rather… cute over bite. Heh.

“Don’t worry about i-“ you stop talking when you hear something above you, scowling. “I know you’re in the crawlspace! Go away bro!” Standing up on your chair and thumping your fist on the ceiling of your room so he gets the idea. “away! Shoo! You over grown monkey!”

“Says the guy who seems like he’d bleat like a goat.” John smirked then laughed, hiding his face in the pillow.

“Shh dog-boy!” You jump down and go over to him, jumping on him. He laughs as you begin to tickle him, smirking. “Say mercy!” John whined and squirmed underneath you, trying to get away. No way were you letting him get away with calling you a goat. No one can tease you like that besides your bro. Nope. Fuck that. 

John whimpered and shoved you a few times before finally calling mercy and that he was going to piss himself. You let him go and get up, laughing as he runs out to the bathroom.


	3. ==> John: Use the bathroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John having gotten tickled to the point of almost peeing his pants, uses the bathroom! And doesn't his mind stray to the weirdest places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems a little awkward, sorry. I wrote the first part of it in a place where almost everyone could read it, and the woman next to me kept looking over. Very embarrassing.

You sigh softly, shutting the bathroom door and leaning on it before locking said door. You sigh and shift your pants down a bit so you of course, could pee. And what a great relief it was to piss. Fucking Dave had to tickle you so much it was angering. Glad he gave up when you finally called mercy because shit you were about to piss your pants and that’s never fun. For anyone. Except people who enjoy watersports. That’s not something you could EXACTLY jump on. You kind of hope you never have a partner who wants you to piss yourself. No thank you. No one exactly enjoys the feeling of gross, warm pee in their jeans sticking to their thighs. Gross. Alright, change the subject john. You sigh softly and pull up your pants then wash your hands.

Before you leave the bathroom, you make sure your hood is correct and that your ears aren’t showing. That your pants are on correctly and your tail wasn’t showing. Dave had told you not to let his brother see that shit and you were going to try and keep it like that. You don’t need more than one person knowing about it. 

You slink out of the bathroom and you’re caught off guard by the menacing presence in front of you that was called Bro Strider. Who the hell calls themselves bro? You go to take a step back forgetting there’s a fucking door behind you and a whimper escapes your lips. Nope. This guy was going to murder you for something, and you just weren’t sure what the something would exactly be. And that scares you shitless. Good thing you didn’t have to take a shit. 

He speaks, and for some reason, his voice makes your knees go weak. It’s deep, and husk and holy shit no don’t think that. That’s not cool. This guy’s your new best friend’s brother. And you really don’t want a fight with this friend. So you listen to what he has to say and try to listen seriously.

“Alright kid, I know there’s something off about you.” You gulp. Oh shit. What does he know? “And you’re going to tell me now. Cause if you in any way intend to harm Dave, I will make sure you never see the light of day ever again, got it?” You nod furiously, whimpering again. You flinch and wince when you hear his fist hit the wall behind you. “So? Are you going to tell me what’s up with you or no-“

And thank the fucking lord, Dave is your savior. He opened the door and said door decided it’d smack into Bro’s side. You now feel a strong red feeling towards that door. Bro growls and rounds on Dave, “What the hell lil man?!”

Dave pouted, “Hey man, I was just going to check on John! It seemed like he was in the bathroom for a long time, but now I find you’ve held him up, you asshole!” Then he turns his attention to you, blank faced. “Were you able to use the bathroom man?” You nod, and he smiled slightly.

“Hey Dave, I was just talkin’ to your new friend, is that so bad?” He smirked. Of course, it wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t exactly the real truth either. Bro strider scared you, and your tail was definitely between your legs. And you were pretty sure both of the Strider's noticed by now. 

Dave bit his lip before he pulled you into his room. “Leave him alone bro.” And as Dave shut the door, you stole a glance at Bro. If looks could kill, you’d be dead three times over.


	4. ==> Bro: Try to get information.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro decides to try and find out some shit on this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, sorry, I've been having a bad week and have been exhausted. I'm going to try and get two chapters out tonight for you guys~!

You can’t wrap your head around what’s so weird about this kid. Or at least, you can’t figure out what bothers you about him. 

Once the two are in Dave’s room, you hear the door click- the squirt fucking locked his door. You sigh and take off your shades for a moment, pinching the bridge of your nose, calming yourself down. Thinking about it, you’ll know instantly if something’s wrong with Dave. He screams like a little girl if he so much as gets a paper cut.

Holding down your chuckle, you go into the kitchen and open up the crawlspace hatch, jumping up into it and closing it behind you. Slowly squirming and shifting your way around, you go to above Dave’s room to listen.

Okay, you didn’t expect him to talk so quietly with this other kid. Even when he was video chatting with your guises cousin Rose, you can hear him. He’s never been so quiet. It’s kind of bothering you. You move to press your body closer to the ‘floor’, and you wince quietly when your knee hits the side of the crawl space.

NOW you hear Dave. He tells you to get the fuck away. Damn. You growl quietly before shifting to go into your own room. Even though its cooler in the crawl space, you’d rather be in your bedroom. 

Out and about in your room now, you turn on all the fans. Smiling slightly, you relax in your desk chair. It’s surprisingly cool, and you enjoy it. You catch the noise of the bathroom door closing and you listen intently. You can hear Dave doing something in his room. So that must mean this John kids in the bathroom. You smirk and get up, slowly and quietly making your way out so Dave doesn’t hear you.

You have to wait a moment for the kid to come out, but when he does, you put your hands on the door frame when he steps back. Damn, are you really that scary? This kid looks like he’s going to piss himself.

“Alright kid, I know there’s something off about you.” You watch him closely from behind your shades- and you really really want to laugh because god damn this kid is fucking hilarious looking when he’s scared. Quickly picking up where you left off, you speak again “And you’re going to tell me now. Cause if you in any way intend to harm Dave, I will make sure you never see the light of day ever again, got it?” He nods, and your lips twitch up in a tiny smirk. “So? Are you going to tell me what’s up with you or no-“ 

Shit. Dave’s door opens and smacks against your side. You growl slightly, glaring at Dave rather harshly, “What the hell, lil man?!” The smaller kid seems relieved as fuck. That... really pisses you off for some reason. But... his face, you suddenly feel the urge to kiss him. What the hell, no. You can’t think that.

Dave gave you his famous pout, and you can practically HEAR the puppy dog eyes behind those shades. , “Hey man, I was just going to check on John! It seemed like he was in the bathroom for a long time, but now I find you’ve held him up, you asshole!” and there he goes, yelling at you and betraying that ‘cute’ face. It may work on girls when he wants something, but it sure as hell stopped working on you when he was seven. You watch his head turn to John, and you SWEAR something in his hood twitch. “Were you able to use the bathroom man?”

You butt into the conversation to defend yourself, since the kid just nods and doesn’t say jack squat. “Hey Dave, I was just talkin’ to your new friend, is that so bad?” You smirk. That’s the truth, and John can’t say otherwise. You just didn’t say the part where you were trying to get him to spill his guts to you, but hey, that’s just fuckin fine. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you can see the kids shaking. Shit. Okay, maybe you feel bad for scaring him so badly.

Dave grabs Johns hand and pulls him inside, biting his lip. He obviously noticed John was shaking too. You definitely feel bad now. You just barely catch what Dave says, and what you just catch kind of pisses you off. You don’t fucking need to leave the kid alone, this is your god damn fucking apartment, not Dave’s. You pay the bills. Not him. 

You glare at Dave, but you catch the look Mr. big beautiful blue eyes gives you and your chest squeezed tight. Holy shit, you haven’t had that happen in years.. And it makes you give him a really horrible glare. Once the doors shut you sigh, then take a deep breath.

Heading back into your room, you decide to message a few people about this and see what happens. You need someone to fucking talk to.


	5. ==> Bro: Message the drunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk decides to talk to Roxy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to figure out how to code int he colors then I decided fuck that. Its one in the morning, I don't need this shit.

You sigh, rubbing your eyes quietly. You haven’t had troubles that you needed to talk with your best friend... Who’s also your aunt. Cool. Whatever. She listens, and you really need that sometimes, even if she’s drunk. 

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]—  
TT: Roxy.   
TT: You’ve gotta be awake, its nine at night for you. Come on.  
TG: Hay bby.  
TG: Whst up?  
TG: What*  
TG: Pfft.  
TT: Alright, yea yea.   
TT: Come on.  
TT: I need help.  
TG: With what bby?  
TT: I’m attracted to my little brother’s new best friend, and there’s something off about that kid.  
TG: Whats wring with that?  
TG: As long as you don’t du tha nasti, yer fine bby.  
TG: wait whats iff about him?  
TT: I haven’t figured it out yet.   
TT: Like there’s something under his clothes that moves.  
TT: No it’s not his dick I’m talking about.  
TT: I mean, I could look at the bathroom footage to find out, but I would feel kind of nasty cause that’s kiddy porn.  
TG: Wall I don’t know what to tell you dirky  
TG: Well*  
TG: But it cant be something so bad.  
TG: If davy trusts him it should be fiiiiiiiiiiine.  
TG: You know that ;)  
TT: Yea I guess so.  
TT: I’m just worried.  
TT: And he’s definitely my type it’s frustrating.   
TT: But he’s fucking sixteen, I don’t need to be hitting on a sixteen year old.  
TT: Is Jake back from that trip? Or what ever he was on?  
TG: Yea him and Jady hare ova here. She’s gotten at LEAST a foot taller.  
TG: Is kinda cute.   
TG: Oh fuq I just spilled some of my drinky on my blouse..  
TG: Maybe rosy will clean it for me~  
TT: She would clean it for you as a contest.  
TT: I really don’t understand how that whole thing started but it’s funnier than shit alright.  
TG: Since when is shit funny?  
TG: Bby, I gotta go.   
TG: Jade’s askinf 4 sumfin.   
TG: I’ll tell jaky poo to message you later, bye bye!  
TT: Bye rox.  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

You sigh again, leaning back in your chair. You remembered Jake had wanted to talk to you before he left but you both were never on during the same time. Thinking about it... John looks a little like Jake. At least Jake’s a legal age. His eyes aren’t as pretty though… kind of depressing now that you think about it.

Standing, you slip your shades back on and knock on Dave’s door. Its dinner time and you are fucking starving. “Chinese or pizza Dave?” you call through the door, listening intently. Finally, after what seemed as the two debating, they decided on pizza. Alright. You shrug and head out into the kitchen to order the pizza.


	6. ==> John: Listen to Daves 'Sick Beats'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John listens to the music Dave has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter is quick. Im tired so pft. I just felt bad i hadn't given a chapter in a bit. I've been exhausted. Had a bad week.

You sigh softly. That look bro gave you made you feel like shit and you kind of wanted to cry? You weren’t sure why. It just… hurt.

Dave decided to show you some of his ‘sick beats’. You snorted softly but listened to what he showed you. They were kind of cool. But not entirely your kind of music.  
That is.. until you heard one of the last songs. Your heart fluttered softly and you couldn’t help but bob your head a bit. Dad glanced at the screen and put on his own headphones .

“shit sorry dude this.. is one of bro’s mixes..” He shut it off and that made you pout. But oh well.

You both eep at the sound of a knock on the door and then an asking of what you guys want for dinner.

“Dave, pizza!” You bounce eagerly.

“Nah man we haven’t had Chinese in forever!”

“Most of those have nuts! I can’t have that crap!” You pouted. Yep. On top of not being able to eat chocolate- Which tastes fucking great it’s frustrating- and raisins, you are allergic to most nuts.

“..Oh damn… Alright.” Dave went to the door, calling through it and yelling pizza.

You guys wait for a long while before there was bell at the door. You instantly bound up and left Daves bedroom rather quickly. Damn it. That’s.. No you can’t do that. Don’t give yourself away. Dave followed after you so it’s not that bad.. Thank god. 

Glancing back you see bro come out of his room with a cellphone in his hand, messaging someone before he answers the door and pays for and grabs the pizza. Alright. Awesome.

You and Dave dig right in, grabbing two plates and sitting on futon with him as you two began to watch tv.


	7. ==> Bro: Get the shit scared out of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake messages Bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized i haven't posted in a week so I typed up a quick chapter!

You sigh softly, rubbing your temples as you attempted to relax. Roxy was really confusing. And you really didn’t understand what she was going to do. 

Having already ordered the pizza, you weren’t sure when it’d get here but oh well. 

You try to conc- HOLY SHIT. You gasp, putting a hand to your chest. Your phone scared the living piss out of you. Realizing Jake messaged you, you feel slightly relieved.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --  
GT: Dirk!  
GT: Ol chum, how have you been?  
GT: Oh dear, where have I been?  
GT: Well, whats going on?  
TT: Oh I just wanted to know what you wanted to tell me.  
GT: Oh that!   
GT: I might as well tell you in person.  
GT: You have any plans right now?  
TT: I’m waiting for the pizza to get here.  
TT: You can come and eat with us.   
TT: Dave’s got a friend over and they wanted pizza.  
GT: Ah that sounds like a plan.   
GT: I’ll be there in a bit!  
TT: Wait how are you going to get here?  
TT: Don’t tell me that dog is going to bring you!  
\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] –  
TT: Jake!

He logs off before you can even get an answer. Seriously, what the hell, this isn’t a game. That dog creeps the hell out of you.

When the doorbell rings you stand and leave your room, though you have the hide the chuckle that bubbles up when you see how excited this john kid got at the doorbell.

You answer said door and take the pizza, handing the man the exact change before shutting the door and setting down the pizza. The kids grab some for themselves before they go and sit on the futon.

That’s fine with you. Getting yourself some pizza, you hear a dog bark from behind you.

He’s here with that giant green mutt called Bec. How they’re able to transport from place to place is beyond you. 

Upon turning around, you find Bec sniffing John and john… sniffing Bec. Well alright that’s weird. Jake gives you one of his dorkist smiles you could ever imagine and you two start talking before you head back to your room with him to talk about what he wanted to tell you. No use in hiding it now is there?


	8. ==> Bro: Listen to Jake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finally- after getting ignored- says his confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to try and get a chapter out once a week.

Jake had taken a seat on your bed, still giving off that dorky little smile and giggling. You find it cute... But in the back of your mind, you swear you thought about John looking cuter when he giggles.

Shit, don’t think about that, that’s a bad thought. You know why Jake wanted to talk to you. You avoided him when he wanted to tell you. It’s going to be a great way to distract you from Mr. Blue-eyed-beauty out there.

When Jake begins to talk, you instantly stop thinking and listen. “Dirk, this has been weighing on my mind for a while now. I know you had a thing for me a while back... Wow I must sound really dull.” He gave a hearty chuckle, and then went back to speaking. “It has come to mind that I have seemed to have gained affections for you as well, so, shall we act on them?”

You think for a moment, trying to act like you are definitely not going to use him to get your mind of an underaged teenager who is suddenly staying with you and your brother. “Yea. Let’s do that...” You muttered, and watch Jake as he stood.

“Good!” He takes a few steps forward and then you almost took a step back when he kissed you. Surprised, really. But you kissed back, your arms slowly going around the smaller body. He is definitely short, you’ll give him that. But his lips are chapped... And he’s not a very good kisser.

But obviously, he’s trying, that’s what matters... But it’s weird. And he’s a little rough with his tongue, since he practically shoved it down your throat as soon as he could Seriously Jake, what the fuck?

When Jake finally breaks the kiss, you both smile and hold each other close. It’s nice… before he goes to kiss you again and Dave opens the door.

“…Bec’s trying to eat the pizza, so I suggest you guys eat some while you can.” Then he shut the door. You sigh and start heading out, followed by Jake.

You just happen to glance at john before he turns away.. He looks... Upset and it makes your heart hurt for some reason. Okay, owe. 

Jake grabbed some pizza and sat at the counter, and you did the same. Talking and eating together while the kids played some video games. Though you’re barely listening to Jake, and more-so listening to John speak with Dave…


	9. ==> Dave: Not realize something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave doesn't exactly see how scared John really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It rained today so i wanted to incorporate it.

That night it was a thunderstorm. But it hadn’t started until maybe twelve at night. At least, you’re pretty sure that’s when it started. You’re being forced to watch shitty Nicolas Cage movies all night.

Well, until the thunder got louder. John had decided to cuddle up close to you and cling. You’ll admit that’s cute ass all fucking hell. But He said he wouldn’t do that and you’re not mentally fucking prepared for this shit right now. Your face is heated- pretty fucking red as a strawberry, aren’t you?

Pausing the movie, you ruffle Johns hair. “Hey dude, I got school in the morning... so just... Watch as many movies as you want. Try to sleep all day when til’ I get home.” Standing, you pause and head for the bathroom. “Going to shower first, I reek of sweat.” Well, that’s completely and utterly true. Jake had decided to challenge you to a ‘fisticuffs’. Now if that wasn’t as hard as it was, you wouldn’t be complaining. You have height on the guy but holy fucking shit you are a twig and he is a fucking beefcake. Big cake of beef.

Trying not to laugh as you turn on the shower, you realize John hadn’t sad a word and just turned the movie on louder. Well you feel bad but damn you can’t have him clinging on you like that, it’s bad for the fucking mind man. Plus you just fucking met the guy. This is bullshit.

Standing now under the stream of warm water, you feel a bit more refreshed. You can think. Though, now realizing that John might think you’re masturbating in the shower is one of the most awkward things in the world. He’s already become your best bro. He doesn’t need to think that shit.

And there goes you face- red as a god damn strawberry again. Holding your cheeks, you think maybe it’s time you talked to Karkat about the birds and the bee’s and the crushes and shit and how to deal with it. You’ll talk to him at school. Plus, he’s got a dog- one of those weird little fuckers that are so ugly it’s cute. Okay, pugs are cute but damn they are kind of ugly sometimes. You smile a bit. He named that dog shuck a lame fucking name… Wiggles. And then that cat- which you swear is related to that ‘grumpy cat’ in Arizona- is named Bubbles. It’s fucking funny. Their names match. Karat’s so lame. 

Maybe fifteen minutes before you got out and dried off, then gathered up some clothes and blankets and shit for John. Setting them down on the futon beside the puppy boy.

“Remember... if you need anything... My room is just right there... Try to keep Bro from coming near you when you’re asleep… especially if your hood slips off. “You give him a smile before you reach under the hood and scratch behind his ear. “Good night John…~” you laugh just a bit before going back to your room. John seemed fine... though the thunderstorm was raging. You hope he’ll be alright for tonight. There’s absolutely no reason he shouldn’t be. He’s got movies up the ass to watch and a bunch of blankets.

Plopping onto your bed, you slide your shades off and set them off to the side before slipping in your headphones and starting the music. You had already changed into your pajamas, thankfully. And now you were ready to fucking sleep. Which is exactly what you did. Passed right the fuck out.


	10. ==> Bro: Leave your bedroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro leaves his bedroom for some munchies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry, I was packing for a small trip last week and forgot to update, and when i had time i had writers block!  
> 2.Shush. I might change from second/first/third person. Depends on how I'm feeling and where I feel comfortable writing.

Bro signed softly. Jake had left an hour ago- maybe two. All he knew is that it was midnight, it was raining, and the fact that someone was in the shower. 

He glanced outside of his bedroom- seeing the bright blue hoodie sitting on the couch. So that means that Dave is in the shower and left the kid alone. By the shaking of the raven haired kid, he could guess that he’s either cold as fucking hell or scared shittless. Either works.

Hearing the shower shut off, he shut his own door and went back to his desk. The pizza he ate earlier wasn’t as filling as he wished. And he was definitely extremely fucking hungry again. Nachos and Monster were the only thing that will satisfy him.

After a long while, he heard sound of Dave’s voice, and then a door shut. Bro only got hungrier while he waited and thought about it. So he might as well go out there and get some of his damn munchies

Leaving his bedroom rather quietly, Bro barely spares a glance at the small body on the futon that twitched and flinched at every boom of thunder. Going straight to the kitchen.

He pulled out a can of that energy drink- Monster of course. Red bull was good, but didn’t have that taste he loved. And of course, he took out the cheese as well, can’t forget that. He needed to make these nacho’s RIGHT. Having nacho’s without cheese is just eating chips, like what the hell. Who even JUST ate chips?

After he began preparing said nachos, he felt something thin go around his waist and cling as it whimpered. Biting his lip he glanced down to what he knew would be clinging to him.

John had his arms tightly around him, and he was shaking pretty badly. Bro felt bad for being a dick to him earlier. To cut out the awkward silence, He spoke. “What are you doing Kid?” He had the urge to call him ‘Kiddo’ like he did with Dave every now and again, but he resisted it.

“Scared... Please don’t leave…” Okay, now he realized there was more meaning behind all of this then he had thought. If John didn’t have a home, there was a reason for it. Most likely a horrifying, bad reason. Maybe even a disgusting one. But he wasn’t going to press for details.

So he just acted normally. Sighing softly and turning around towards John and hugging the tiny body rather protectively and rubbing the back of said body comfortingly. “Heh… You remind me of a baby davy. Come on, I’ll sit with you until you pass the fuck out, okay?”

He watched quietly as John nods against his chest before slowly allowing him to turn back to making the Nachos. Bro didn’t mind sharing today. But it was almost heartbreaking how scared and sad John looked. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now who wants to know what happened to John before Dave found him?


	11. ==> John: Decide Dave's a big butthead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decides Daves a big butthead for leaving him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeek I hope this makes up for not updating last week!

John hated himself. This was bullshit. How the fuck could he be so scared of a thunder storm?! It was so stupid. But sadly, it was true.

Well, he was a ‘puppy’… as Dave decided to put it. Butthead… He was not still a puppy.

Speaking of Dave the Butthead, he fucking left John alone. During a thunder storm… At least he didn’t go outside. John would of started sobbing uncontrollably…

He couldn’t go through that again… Never again. It’d just rip his heart out and he would be a puppy…. Like before.

No! John wasn’t going to think about any of this. So he looked back to the T.V. Screen and took a deep, long, breath. He could of have one of those ‘weird boners’ for Nic Cage. Yum.

The thunder Cracks and he flinches, thought, catching the faintest sound of a door opening quietly. He ignored it of course, clinging to himself as he attempted to focus on the movie again and relax. This was one of his favorite movies! Con Air! How could he ignore it?! A thunder storm was how though.

At least, the shower shuts off, and you hear the soft click of a door shutting. Then a door opened and padded into his bedroom and shut the door behind himself as well.

It takes a while before Dave comes back out and to him. John wanted to grab Dave’s shirt and pull him close, to cry like a child. But once Dave having school was mentioned, he put it out of his mind and kept his mouth shut besides a small ‘Good night’ that left his lips before Dave headed to Bed.

Almost simultaneously, Bro’s door opens after Dave’s and you hear his quiet footsteps as he heads out to the kitchen. And the smell that came from the kitchen was… delicious. Really, really good. 

John jumped when the thunder boomed outside once more and instantly got up and darted to Br. He clung to the muscular torso that made Bro Strider with little to no hesitation. His teary eyes shut at the musky-man smell of the taller man… It was surprisingly comforting and he wanted to stay cuddled close like this for a very long time…

Pleasantly surprised, John realized that the body turned to him and started to hold him and rub at his back. He hoped to god that his tail was not wagging and that it stayed tucked between his legs. God damn Bro’s voice was kind of hotter than Nic Cage in a speedo- not that you’d really find it hot, but still. It was Hot. And you nod in response to this wonderful voice that has you wanting to melt.


	12. ==> John: Drink the beer like a champ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he does not drink the beer like a champ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry! I've had a lot of shit happen over the last couple weeks and i got really sick and im /just/ starting to get better. Its rather annoying but oh to the fucking well because fuck.  
> So im sorry if you guys were like 'wtf wheres my update'.  
> I need to remember to do it every week! So I'm going to pop out maybe one or two more chapters tonight!

You had finally relaxed and snuggled into the older man’s side. Both of you had finished off Bro’s Nachos, and you had stolen a bottle of Dave’s apple juice. It’s not like he doesn’t have more then enough.

It had been about an hour, and you may have been relaxed, but you were still scared to death. And Bro knew that.

Whining in protest, you finally allowed Bro to get up and go to the Kitchen. He’s taken a long while in the kitchen, so you had become rather paranoid because you can still here the thunder. So you decide to glance back towards the kitchen… Only to see Bro in front of the fridge mentally debating with himself.

Having to hold in a snort, you turn back to the T.v. Bro was kind of Hot lost in th- No. You promised yourself you won’t think like that anymore. They’re bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts. He is your new best friends older brother- and most of all, You were pretty sure he wasn’t gay- and neither were you! Not gay! Never!

Your inner babbling was interrupted when a cold can of something in placed against your cheek. You eep and grab it before it falls, then you focus to find out what it was.. Oh shit! It was Beer! You aren’t twenty-one, what is Bro giving this to you for?! You look up at him with a questioning look and you see the faintest hint of a smirk on his features.

“Figured it might help you sleep- most people get tired when their drunk.” Bro plopped back down on the couch, and you could hear the chuckle under his breath at the reaction he got out of you. 

From the corner of your eye, you can see him shaking his head. You pout, but you couldn’t help but be amused at this man’s show of real emotion that wasn’t anger or some pouty expression. It looked rather Nice on what you could see of his face. Bro was a rather handsome individual- even with the piercings. You didn’t usually find piercings hot... But on this man… damn. 

Ripping your gaze away from this man before your tail starts wagging out of control, you pop open the can. Yipping at the froth and quickly trying to lap it up before it spilt, you hear that chuckle from over your shoulder again.

\--

You are a light weight... And that’s what you feel like! /Light-weight/! You start laughing really hard at your inner joke, and you cover your mouth with one hand.

Ears twitch under your hood and you turn your body to look at the guy whose watching you with a somewhat amused expression.

“Damn kid, you shouldn’t have downed that can like it was water… You are so fucked.” You pout as he begins speaking, deciding there is only one way to shut this man up.

Kiss him.

So when he starts to babble again- or maybe he’s not even talking and its just a pillow that he left in his place and left you alone to hallucinate that he’s still here. That would be depressing. 

Wait what were you going to do again? Oh yea!

Hes still talking, so you grab his collar and move quickly to press your lips to his in a rather sloppy kiss.


	13. ==> Bro: Regret giving the kid beer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro regrets even letting this kid stay here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no Up date when i promised, i lost the paper i had written the story on, but i just found it.

You had decided to give John a beer to hopefully make him tired and go to sleep. Big mistake/ you are never doing that again. This fucking Kid is practically bouncing off the walls.

It’s amusing but very annoying.

You begin to try and make some conversation, but he’d giving you this weird ass look that looks like he’s not listening. Maybe he’s having an inward debate. Pausing, your word vomit, you watch him carefully to try and discover what he’s thinking.

After a long while you sigh and just start talking again. More word vomit, yay. “Alright kid, just lay down. You are going to have a killer headache in the morni-“

Soft lips are pressed against yours in a... Weird kiss. His kiss is inexperienced and slightly Lazy. You can definitely taste the alcohol on his breath as his hands go to cup your face. 

It takes an inward struggle to push him away. You feel your cheeks heat up at the look of this kids face... he looks so… needy.

“Kid, what the hell, are you a horny drunk or something? You had his shoulders so he couldn’t lean forward and continue to kiss you. You won’t admit that you want to kiss him… or that he’s definitely more your type then Jake. No. This kid was not going to make you commit a crime, no matter how tempting.

“I don’ know, Bro… Stop pushin’ me away! Hold me, give me attention..” He whined, and you could swear you felt something brushing against your thigh repeatedly that was definitely not a dick. But you dismiss it.

You won’t throw reason out the window and you pull John close, kissing his forehead to try and calm him down.

“Alright kid, just try to relax and sleep. I’ll give you lots of attention in the morning.” You mutter softly, putting the blanket around john and lay him down, head on your lap.

You sit like that with him for a long while, and when you’re sure he’s asleep, you silently and carefully slip out from under him and set up the futon for him. Then you just let him sleep, walk away to your room. Hopefully you won’t get bitched at in the morning.


	14. ==> John: Dream of an Old Memory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a dream of his past before the Striders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little chapter. I almost forgot I was writing it. Haha. Dumb me.  
> Very very short. I didn't want to give too much of johns past away.  
> (I actually wasn't planning on writing this chapter, probably why its really short.)

It hurts. It hurts so much. 

You can’t remember all of your name. All you know is that it’s John. Or Subject 22740413. You want to laugh, but your throat is dry and if you moved it would hurt worse.

There is a needle in your arm, and you’re being injected with something. It makes your head hurt, as well as your tail bone. 

Your vision is blurry, and you can barely recall that someone broke the glasses the man in the fedora gave you. He was a nice man. His name tag had Egbert on it. He would sit with you and talk with you for hours on end. Until someone yelled at him to leave your ‘room’. You wished he didn’t have to leave all the time.

The needle is removed and you gasp, trying to listen to what the men were saying as a light is flashed over your eyes. It hurts your eyes, it’s too bright. But the light is soon taken away and you’re relieved.

You slowly sit up when you are allowed to, and Egbert comes in. You smile weakly at him and grab his sleeve as he helps you down. 

He’s like the father you wish you had. He’s never the one who experiments on you. And he gets you things. Good things. Like stuffed animals and sweets. And your glasses. He’s your only friend here.

\--

Your eyes open with a whimper. The sun is hitting your eyes and your head is pounding. You’re starting to regret downing that beer.


	15. ==> John: Open your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Dave, he smells gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hfdkjhg I havent found my flash drive - FUCK LOST IT AGAIN. But i felt super bad for not updating. So i quickly founds the paper and typed up this god damn chapter for you glorious motherfuckers <3

Your head is pounding, and your chest feels like lead from your dream. You hate to remember that time, and you wish you’d get amnesia. People are dead because of you, and..-  
Stopping your train of thought, your ears flick and you open your eyes to see Dave staring at you. He looked kind of worried. Which looks weird as fuck on his face.

“Dude, No crying, alright?’ He sets down a plate and glass before he plopped onto the futon with you. You’re about to bitch at him but he starts giving you attention and you can’t really get mad at Dave. And you really don’t want to get mad at him anyway. He’s your best friend now. So you relax and decide to enjoy the scratching behind your ear. It’s nice. But him being so close you can’t help but notice that gross smell on him. Dave smells like that weird Juggalo you saw in an alley who was smoking- what was it called? Weed. Yea, it’s called weed or something. Grosssssss. Bad Dave. He doesn’t need to be doing that shit.

“Dave, Do you seriously smoke weed…?” You lift your head and look at him disapprovingly. He just laughs, gives a shrug, and nods. “Its gross, go put some axe on or something. Nasty ass…” You pout at him, scrunching up your nose for more effect. It doesn’t seem like he’s paying you any attention anymore.

“That bad? Alright. Well I should be getting to school. I don’t think bro’s going to be home all day. But you can use the shower and my room and shit. Whatever you need dude. Eat.” He ruffles your hair and stands, grabbing his bag. “Later.” Then he heads to the door and leaves as you say bye.

You need a shower- that’s for damn sure, you still feel gross. You didn’t even shower when you got here, did you? Grooooss. So you get up to go shower. You’ll use some of Dave’s clothes until you can persuade him to wash yours for you.

As you close the door to the bathroom, you can hear another door opening. It makes you shudder. You hope Bro doesn’t have to piss or anything…


	16. ==> Bro: Cook some fucking breakfast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro cooks breakfast because he's a fucking champ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fucking nugget. I lost everything, my laptops going to take a giant shit, and i had to repair word to even write this chapter.  
> I'm so fucking sorry about not updating, I've not been dead, just sick as a dog and not wanting to really get on my laptop.

You run a hand through your hair, shuffling into the kitchen. You don’t have a hangover, though you imagine the kid does. 

Glancing in the direction of the futon you raise a brow. He’s not there. Maybe yesterday was just a dream. Probably. You could have been high as fuck and imagined most of it.

When the shower starts you know for a fact that you weren’t high as fuck. Dave goes to school- he’s a good, smart, kid. Never misses a day unless he absolutely has to. Though you have to wonder about John. Shouldn’t he be in school? He’s sixteen, he can’t be a dropout. Plus he doesn’t seem like the kind of kid to drop out. You’ll ask him about it later if you can.

You decide to actually cook something- since it was your fault the kid had a hangover you should probably cook something that’ll make him feel better. Or ya’ know, just something good to fill him up until later. Eggs and toast should be fine. You don’t know how the kid likes his eggs, so you just go with scrambled. Almost no one complains about scrambled eggs.

Half way through cooking you hear the shower turn off and quick feet move across to Dave’s room. Without missing a beat you flash step to the bathroom and grab the dirty clothes, putting them in with the rest. That kids clothes were dirty as fuck, and definitely needed to be washed. You go right back to the kitchen and go right back to cooking.

When you’re done and have the eggs evenly divided on two plates and a plate with a bunch of toast, you hear quiet steps behind you. You turn around and almost drop the plate in your hands.

The kid is fucking wearing your favorite hoodie.


	17. ==> John: Go out and have breakfast with bro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Bro have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to make up for shit.

Alright, so you’ve never taken a shower by yourself, so it takes a little longer then you thought it would to scrub yourself down to get clean. But holy hell does the hot water feel good.

When you’re all clean and your hair and tail are all washed you turn off the water and hop out. You know bro’s still up and about because you can hear him doing something in the kitchen. 

Chewing on your lip- a nervous habit you’ve gained from god knows where, you wrap a towel around your waist. In the mirror you move your ears down and move some of your hair to make them blend in. Once all that was completed you open the bathroom door and do a short run into Dave’s room.

You quickly shut the door and relax, looking around. Sighing, you quickly dry off as you go through Dave’s closet, digging around for clothes to fit you. What you find is one of Dave’s many band t-shirts, boxers, a pair of sweat pants/capri –probably capri’s on Dave but their pants on you-, and a bright orange hoodie.

You don’t see why Dave would wear an orange hoodie, orange isn’t Dave’s color, but it was in the back of his closet. You get dressed and dry your hair out with the towel quickly before you pause, glancing at the door. You smell food. You smelt it briefly when you came out of the bathroom, but now its fucking fantastic. You know the smell too- Eggs. You’d only had eggs once before, the man in the fedora had treated you to some before..  
You quickly shake your head, standing up and pulling up the hood and heading out to see what was going on. Seeing bro in front of the stove, you smile. But when he turns around you almost step back because of the look on his face.

“…What?” You raise a brow and take the plate he hands you, then follow him to the futon where he sets the plate of toast on the coffee table.

“Where’d you get the hoodie?” His voice is gruff and he definitely sounds tired.

“In the back of Dave’s closet, where else? Is it yours? Its fucking huge, no way it’d fit him.” You dig into the eggs, almost groaning because their better than the first time you’d had them.

“Little shit must have stolen it. I’ve been looking for that for months.” He sighed; grabbing some toast and watching you eat. “What, never had eggs before?” You know it’s a rhetorical question so you don’t answer, grabbing some toast to eat as well. His next question is what makes you almost choke on your toast.  
‘Why aren’t you in school?’

You swallow and nibble on your lip. “…I-I’ve uh… never actually… g-gone to school?” You lick some crumbs off your fingers, looking down at your plate. 

“Bad parents? Foster? What?” He looks at you and you can feel his eyes burning into you. When you don’t answer he sighs and sets his plate on the table. “…Alright.. I get you don’t want to talk about it. How about… how smart are you.. or how much do you know.”

When you turn to look at him you can see his eyes behind his shades. Their… sympathetic. You smile weakly at him. “…I have an I.Q. of 172 last time I was tested..” You can see his eyes widen and you give a small laugh. “and.. I know a lot more than a normal sixteen year old should know..” you scratch at your wrist. “Or at least I think I’m sixteen..” you mumble under your breath. You’re not really sure. All you know is your birthday is April thirteenth. The man in the fedora told you about the subject numbers- you were subject 2274; two-thousand two-hundred and seventy-three people were born before you were and were also subjects; 0413 was your birthday. You smile weakly at the memory and wipe your eyes before you actually let the tears fall.

Your glad when bro doesn’t ask any more questions, you think he doesn’t want to press and probably feels bad.


	18. ==> Bro: Finish the weed. [S]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro smokes the dope and gets a little horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im fuckin tired and i didnt know how to write this chapter dont fucking look at me.  
> FYI: Any chapters that will contain someone doing/thinking anything thats considered NSFW will be labeled with an [S] because im stupid and this is basically just a teaser one and im a nugget.

Yea, you felt bad for probing into Johns past. He looked really sad when he talked about it and you swear he almost started crying near the end.

Though that was a few hours ago. John had gotten tired again- you know he deserved to sleep since he had been up until around three thirty in the morning. And Dave woke him around six forty. So the kid went back to sleep in Dave’s room.

So here you are, smoking a joint while you go through orders for smuppets. You had opened a window so the smell would leave the room- though your shit is good so it doesn’t smell like skunk. You just don’t want Dave bitching about you smoking marijuana again. Though you know for a fact he stole some of your shit and smoked it himself.

Chuckling at the memory as you finish it off, you put the butt into an ashtray, standing and going to flop on your bed. You’d already smoked two before that one so you’re doing just fucking fine. 

Well not fine. You’re horny as fuck and your dick is straining against your pants.   
You gasp as you undo your pants- you almost never wear boxers so your dick is out. Your hand going down and you bite your lip as the cool leather of your glove wraps around it. 

So yea, you’re slightly out of it but you are totally jerking it. But what you’re thinking about is very clear and if you even remember this when you’re not high, you would never be able to look Mr. Blue eyes in the face ever again.

You groan, trying to imagine how John would look, whining in pleasure below you. His pale face dusting with a nice rosy red, his pink little lips parting as noises escape him.   
Your dick twitches at the thought of what he would sound like when he would cum, or the way his face might look. Your hand speeds up as your mind continues to wander. How soft his skin might be, how loud he’d be, and the last thought that crosses your mind before you blow your loud would be how tight he’d be.


	19. ==> Dave: Talk to Karkat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave tries to understand his feelings by talking to the ever smart angry Karkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO A DAVE CHAPTER AFTER LIKE TEN OF JUST BEING JOHN AND BRO WHOOOOOO GO DAVE GET SOME ACTION!

When you’d gotten to school you’d found your friend Karkat hanging out with the juggalo freak, and you tell him that you’d like to talk during lunch and all that jazz.

So at ten forty-five you’re waiting by Karkats locker to meet up. When he comes over you two met up and go out to the little green in front of the school where you guys usually eat. Since Karkat’s dad makes him so much food for lunch he tends to share with you- which you appreciate greatly since your bro can’t cook for shit and karkat’s dad is a fucking fantastic cook. You remember in eight grade the angry little kid coming in the middle of the year with a very worried adoptive father walking him into the class like he was a baby. You didn’t tease him because 1. Your brother did that from preschool to fourth grade. And 2. You easily could have been a child in the foster system. And 3. It was just rude as all fucking hell to tease any child for something like that.

You guys flop down and karkat gets out his lunch box, opening it up and you instantly know the smell. “Crab meat?” you chuckle and sit up a little more, excited as karkat nods. His dad makes the best crab meat dishes.  
In the middle of the meal karkat clears his throat and you look up.

“Dave, are you even going to start to inform me why you needed to talk?” He raises a brow as he takes a bite and you swallow.

“Uh yea.. so… How.. how does one deal with a crush on someone they share close quarters to? Since you like all that romance shit..” you run a hand through your hair, glad to have your shades because you can’t look at anything.

Karkat almost chokes on what he was eating and quickly swallows. “Oh my fucking god!” He almost screams and you lean back away from him a bit. “You can not have a crush on your brother!” his voice gets quiet- a whisper scream.

“No no! Definitely not! That’d be gross as fuck! No, there’s.. there’s this kid staying with us- and no I don’t mean kid-kid he’s our age, and he’s.. Really cute and funny and I don’t know how to deal with it.” You sigh and put your head in your hands, not noticing the look on karkats face.

After a few minutes you hear karkat sigh and shift. “Listen, Dave there’s not a lot I can tell you.. since I haven’t heard of this kid before now.. I assume that he’s just started staying with you. Maybe try to get to know him better before you know you have a crush on him, because there could be some things about him that completely turn you off. Or he’s not even remotely interested in guys. Dave look, I know you’re pan and all, but that doesn’t mean that everyone else will know that and be the same. The fuck nut of a kid might be straight, he might be aromatic or asexual or whatever the fuck. Get to know him better and see how that turns out. Now fucking finish eating, we got ten minutes before the bell.”

And that’s exactly all of what you think about on the bus home. John seems damaged- not just physically but emotionally. You noticed how he reacted to certain things, how he seemed happy just for a moment before getting sad or being scared of something. And that was just in one day. You can’t imagine what John must go through.


	20. ==> John: Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has lots of nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half asleep, please excuse the crappy waking up part.

Your whole entire body hurts. You feel as though you’re burning up from the inside out. The pain is worse than all of the other before it- though later you’d know that was just because it was fresh. You don’t know how long they continue to make you feel like this, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks. You have no idea. Writhing against your restraints to try and escape the pain only causes more, but you don’t stop. The men in the lab coats don’t stop, not even when you’re screaming or pleading. 

By the time the pain was over you had already passed out from exertion. When you wake up you ache everywhere and freezing cold. It takes you a while to resister you’re in an ice bath. Your head lolls to the side and you look at another kid in an ice bath ten feet away. You can barely realize that she’s having a seizure before you lose consciousness again.

When you come too for the second time you’re in your room- technically cell. You sit up slowly- you don’t feel like crap any more, thankfully- and look around. Nothings different. You lay back down because you are exhausted, so that means you had a fitful sleep. You start to doze off again before the door to your cell is opened, and you let out an extremely loud growl, opening your eyes only to bit your lip. 

Mr. Egbert was the one who came into your cell. He’d come over and sat down, and you got up and crawled over to him. He was almost like the father you wished you had. Well obviously you had a father and a mother, but they were just donator’s. 

He tells you stories until you fall into a peaceful sleep.  
-  
Dave is nudging you awake and you growl slightly. “whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat” you whine and bat at his arm. “Whhhaaaaat?”

He just laughs and you smile weakly and nod when he suggests you two play a round of video games.


	21. ==> Bro: Clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro forgets his computers on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is a short chapter, kind of like a filler so i can get onto my next idea.  
> Also apples to apples because i played it for the first time last night.  
> And... wow, do you guys like my work that much? thanks... uvu

After dinner you sat down and played apples to apples with Dave and John. You’re still waiting for your Cards Against Humanity set- and all the extensions. Though your apples to apples game isn’t lacking of dirty cards- you had added so many over the years you have a fucking tub of this shit.

John doesn’t understand some of the references on your cards, but he makes a good judge. Or at least you think so because you’ve got most of the points compared to Dave. You glance up at him, watching as he thinks in concentration about which card he should pick. When he finally does pick it was Dave’s. You’re not mad, you just laugh. It was a good card Dave had, yours wasn’t that good.

After an hour of this game and you and Dave ended up tying- you guys had gone through every green card you had. You send Dave to bed, as well as John. You have an early photo-shoot tomorrow, and Dave- even though he doesn’t have school- has to get up tomorrow. You ruffle Dave’s hair and pat Johns back. “Get some sleep you two.”

You put all the cards away, watching Dave and john say good night before Dave went to his room and john curled up on the futon. You feel kind of bad that he has to sleep on the futon, but whatever. 

After everything’s cleaned up you shut off the lights and head back to your room. It doesn’t occur to you that you left the desk top out in the living room on.. and signed into your account. Instead what does occur to you is that Dave has been acting weird towards John all night. So you try to figure out whats going on with Dave before you go to sleep.


	22. ==> John: Get on bros desktop. [S]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets all hot and bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heehee >;)

After everyone’s in their rooms and you can tell their asleep- loud snores from both striders- you glance around the room. 

Sitting up you realize there’s a light on the computer tower; you vaguely remember seeing bro on there earlier. You stand and quietly make your way over to the computer, sitting in the chair.

The monitors not on, so you turn it on- if he monitors not on you can’t turn it off properly, right? Mr. Egbert told you its kind of bad for the computer if you use the power button on the outside to turn it off.  
What you see is something you were not expecting to see. A site that had those weird little puppets that were scattered all around the apartment. You glance behind you to make sure you’re not being watched before starting to click through the site. Its logged in through the owner of the site; which you instantly knew was bro because he’s weird; so you can see whatever you want on any of the pages. Your eyes are wide and you’re slightly confused as you find pictures of half-naked girls (and the occasional guy) posing with some of the ‘smuppets’. Then about five minutes later you see pictures of the same girls and guys masturbating with the smuppets. You’re not turned on. No, smuppets are weird. So is bros weird ass puppet Dave calls ‘lil cal’.   
After more and more browsing you come across some videos. You don’t play any of them… until you see a blonde man with shades in one of the video previews. Swallowing- your mouth is dry as fuck- you put on bros headphones and play the video out of what you assume is boredom (but in reality it’s the fact that you’re suddenly turned on and you want to see more)

The videos more of just Bro fucking a smuppet, but you aren’t really paying attention to the smuppet, you’re staring at bros chest and.. yea definitely his ass. He has a great fucking ass. You don’t even want to think of how great his dick looks. Your dick looks like a babies compared to his monster. What is he, like eight fucking inches of pure cock? And hard what he’s like.. nine inches? You can’t tell, but you’re really starting to get ‘hot and bothered’ now. Quietly, you glance around again before pausing the video and getting up. You close the window and shut off the computer, quietly going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Your dick is starting to ache with the pressure, and the images of Bro are still swimming in your mind. You sit on the cold tile and bit your lip, trying to calm down. You see the clothes hamper across from you and you just.. really can’t help it. You practically leap forward and are pulling most of the clothes out of the hamper until you can find what you were smelling. One of bros undershirts, that guys who work out a lot wear. You blush softly and press the garment to your face, breathing deeply as you lay back on the cool tile. A hand goes down into your pants, fondling your erection a bit before pushing your pants down so its out.

You groan softly, firmly stroking yourself and closing your eyes with the shirt still pressed to your nose. It definitely helps the fantasy of actually watching the real bro touch himself in front of you.. or maybe the real bro touching you. Soon enough all it takes is a few firm tugs at yourself before you release, moaning and bucking up into your hand. 

You’re breathing heavily and you sit up, putting the clothes back in the hamper and pulling your pants back up. Your ears twitch and perk up from the creaking of bed springs. You hurriedly stuff bros undershirt back in the hamper and dash wobbly legged back into the living room and onto the futon. In your haste you hadn’t seen the cum on bros shirt. Whoopsy daisy.


	23. ==> Bro: Leave for the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro was never asleep and was just on his phone to pass the time before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no post? I apologize. A lot of things have been going on in my life and i got a new computer last year so i almost completely lost everything. I've been exhausted and just overall depressed, if anything the reason i'm writing this is because, well, a lot of stress is about to leave my shoulders, and i need to start practicing for my dream job again, which is writing.
> 
> To all of you who have been patiently waiting, i love you all so f-ing much, and thanks for not getting mad. I hope in the year i havent posted my writing has gotten better. I also forgot what i was going to have Bro do in this chapter so this is just a filler so i can get on with it. Hopefully i'll have another chapter up soon.

Yawning as you leave your bedroom, you catch slight movement as a blanket is hastily pulled over the futon- guess john hasn’t gone to bed yet. Or He has and had unconsciously pulled the blanket down. Whichever, it doesn’t even matter. You don’ really care, you’re leaving soon anyway.

 

Once you’d made it to the bathroom you quickly wash you face and slip your shades back on. When you step toward the hamper you can feel the tile is warmer than the rest and you raise a brow. Maybe Dave was in here laying on the cool tile. Doesn’t matter to you. You just take a quick leak then go back to your bedroom to change and grab a few things.

 

You slap your hat on as you walk out, looking at the form on the futon. The sloppy kiss flashes through your mind and you roll your eyes- you can’t think about that anymore. Snatching your keys from the bowl on the desk, you quickly exit the apartment. You’re going clubbing so what? You’re old enough, you don’t have to feel guilty for leaving two _teenagers_ alone in a house. You used to leave Dave alone all the time. You just would prefer not to leave John- you can’t place why though, is it because you feel bad? Or is it because you don’t trust him? Either way it doesn’t matter. 

 

And within the hour you really don’t remember much, you’re drinking, dancing, having a few sloppy make-outs with some people you’ll never see again, and overall just trying to have fun. Jake or John who?


	24. ==> John: Snoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John explores Bro's room before he has a meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! TWO CHAPTERS IN LESS THAN TWO HOURS?! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!  
> Idk, i knew exactly what i wanted to do, so i was able to do it. I hope to pump out Daves POV later today, but idk, i have o go to my grandmothers and make christmas cookies.

Bro left hours ago and honestly, you couldn’t sleep. 

 

Which is exactly how you ended up sitting on his bed, holding his pillow and looking around absently. He has a lot more smuppets and swords in his bedroom, and you can smell the fact that more bodies then just Bro have laid in this bed. It of course makes your stomach feel like lead, but you try to ignore it. 

 

Standing you shift your weight from side to side and set the pillow back down. You walk to Bro’s dresser and open every drawer- you have no idea why but you just do. Of course it’s just clothes- what were you expecting? Dirty magazines? _Sexual toys?_ Who knows.

 

You go through most of his room, slowly learning more about the man Bro really is behind the cool act. You sigh, letting your hood fall back and you just sit in the middle of the room for a little. It’s hot, you don’t know what time of year it is, but it’s hot. It must be nearing summer. You tug off the hoodie panting heavily and shifting awkwardly. You’re already sweating- maybe it’s not the air around you maybe it’s not summer time. You could be having an episode, and you know you are as soon as you start shuddering and the pain shoots through your body and you can’t help the scream that erupts from your throat.

 

You scramble up, stumbling out of Bros room. Your vision blurs as your glasses fall in the hallway and you smash into the wall, a groan of pain leaving you. You struggle with the bathroom door- a cold shower, that’s what you need isn’t it? Right? Maybe that will help, just like the ice baths, hopefully. You hear a door open behind you and muffled words and you can’t help but panic. You’re terrified. You don’t see the apartment anymore. You see a two story house and you’re stumbling down stairs screaming for help only to find there is none. Then the scene changes as you stumble into the bathroom. You’re being held down, in your memory and in real life. The cool tile of the floor feels good but you barely register it.

 

Starting to sob uncontrollably, you beg for a cold shower in both places. You hear a voice and the shower start, before being dragged up and stripped to your boxers before being pulled into a cold, refreshing shower. Your memory starts to subside, and you feel the scrawny arms around you, you can hear the voice and register it as Dave, but you can’t _hear_ what he’s saying. 

 

You continue to sob, loving the hands carding through your hair and scratching behind your ears. You can’t calm your pounding heart or your splitting headache. Your body is still experiencing blinding pain but you don’t feel like it’s hot anymore.

 

You’re mind finally goes blank as another- rougher voice- enters the room, and you completely pass out.


	25. ==> Dave: Freak out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave freaks out over John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapters crappy, i got woken up to early and had to bake cookies all day, so im rather tired.

You were having the best dream- well you don’t remember the dream but you know it was good. Until a loud scream made you start awake- you instantly know it’s in the apartment, and you know it’s John’s scream, because when your brother screams it’s not as bone chilling and doesn’t set you on edge like this. 

 

As you stand up you heard johns feet pounding on the floor and him smash into one of the walls. You’re slightly scared when you open the door to see John fumbling with the bathroom door, his shirt is drenched in sweat- well at least that must be why he’s having so much trouble with the door; his palms are too sweaty. 

 

“John? Are you alright…?” Your voice is soft and comforting as you try to gain his attention when he finally gains access. He’s really freaking out, his whole body is shaking and you don’t really know what to do, so you tackle him to the bathroom floor when he screams again.

 

You place your hands on his shoulders, keeping him down as he struggles again you. Holy fuck John is strong. You start to say something before john starts to beg for a cold shower- Is that all this is about? It can’t be, but if he knows what he’s doing then you’ll get him into a cold shower. “Y-yeah… alright, sure thing man.” You get up and turn on the shower, turning it on cold before you return to John.

 

He’s too sweaty, so you peel the shirt and pants off him. Of course, you know he’d be mad if you completely strip him, so you leave his boxers on. You put your arms around his shaking form before you pull him into the shower, sitting on the floor of the shower with him and holding him close to your chest. 

 

You remember when your brother would comfort you when you were little, so you spoke softly to him trying to help him calm down and relax. When he finally stop shaking, you’re glad but you don’t smile, he still isn’t all there and he’s just staring off into nothing. 

 

The front door opens after about five minutes of you two sitting there with him and you jump. Shit, bros home and you know he’s going to come in and yell at you for having the shower on, and oh god he’s going to see John’s ears.

 

But you can’t do anything to hide john before your brothers already in the Bathroom, ready to yell at you. “Why the fuck are you running the shower at two in the god damn morning?!” He pauses, and you can tell hes drunk as fuck. But he does pick up on the ears almost instantly- good thing johns tail is tucked underneath him.

 

When John slumps against you, you start to freak out all over again. “Bro I don’t know whats wrong with him but I need your help please..” You beg him, and he just grunts, thankfully not saying anything and he moves forward and shuts off the water.

 

He helps you take John into your bedroom and dry him off before clothing him and laying him down so he can rest. You completely forget you’re also soaked until Bro tells you to change your clothes as well, so you leave to go dry off and change quick.


	26. ==> Bro: Get pissed cause the showers on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro gets mad because the showers on at two in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE ANOTHER CHAPTER WOOHOOOOO~

When you finally untangle yourself from the club and head home, it’s probably round two in the morning. But you don’t care, you’re drunk, and happy, and you haven’t thought of John under you all night. 

 

You stumble into the apartment, humming the song you last heard on the radio before you stop short. The showers on and your eyes narrow, checking your watch before grumbling and walking down the hall.  
The doors open so you just step inside, glaring at Dave from behind your shades. “Why the fuck are you running the shower at two in the god damn morning?!” You growl, but something causes you to pause. And it’s not just the fact that Johns half naked in your little brothers fully clothes arms. It’s the ears on top of his head that shake and quiver for a moment before falling flat as he slumps against your brother.

 

Dave says something and it takes you a long moment for you to understand him through your drunken haze. You clear your throat and nod, shutting off the water and picking John up so Dave could stand. Dave got up and stumbled, grabbing a towel to quickly wrap John up. 

 

Sighing, you carry John into Dave’s bedroom and lay him down on the bed, starting to quickly dry him off, taking another towel from Dave to dry his hair and gently get in his ears so he doesn’t get an ear infection there- wait can he get an ear infection there? Who knows if he can even hear from this bad boys.   
“Dave, you’re dripping all over the carpet and that water was freezing cold, go fucking dry off and change.” 

 

Once Dave left the room, you were alone with John. You look at his ears, trying to figure out if it’s your imagination or it’s real. Probably your imagination, this can’t be real, no one has real ears. This is from your drunk imagination. Though you have to say they’re cute, and they make John even cuter. You pause and get up, going to find his glasses… which were right outside your bedroom door. 

 

Okay then when John wakes up you have a lot of questions for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, three days until Christmas! So since I've been gone for OVER A YEAR I feel like i should do something special!  
> That special thing is: I want to do a special Christmas fic for you all~! Not for this one of course. I mean a new one.   
> Any pairing in homestuck- or another series, as long as you put what series and if i have seen it or not, i'll think about it.  
> Depending on the pairing, there may or may not be sex, who knows. The pairings can be GuardianxGuardian, GuardianxKid, KidxKid, KidxTroll, etc  
> If it includes a troll you must specify human or non


	27. ==> Bro: Deal with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro attempts to deal with being hung over and not punching his babbling brother while they both worry about the puppy in daves room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah uh. I'm doing this instead of my English research paper.   
> Also, i apologize for christmas. Yeah, i couldnt get a good enough idea of what to do. My friend who gave me the idea for this was no damned help at all.   
> Also #2, If i ever write with more striders (theres a possibility) I will absolutely have over lapping shit with what they say and do here, ya'know? Like the cult shit or the coffee shit i mention.

You decide its best to let John sleep, hopefully he’s just sleeping- of course, he’s breathing and his pulse is normal, even if it suddenly spikes for a few seconds and goes back to normal. Though you think that might just because your clumsy drunken fingers can’t do anything right. 

Gently, you and Dave john in and then you take Dave to your own room. He’s exhausted and worried out of his mind, so you let him steal your bed. You haven’t done it since he was five, but you tuck him in too. God, why does being drunk make you feel like a sap? Who knows. Sighing softly, you leave and go sleep out on the futon even though you know your back will hurt like a bitch.   
\----  
Holy fucking shit, your head hurts and so does your back. Maybe it’s time to stop drinking. And maybe you should have kicked Dave to the futon. But, you can smell bacon. Mmmm Bacon. Usually the grease helps your headache along with a very, very strong cup of coffee. 

Taking a deep breath you sit up and look at the kitchen, rubbing your eyes and blinking. Alright, it was a good idea to let Dave sleep in your bed, because he’s making you breakfast and he’s already pouring you a cup of coffee and bringing it over.

“He’s not up yet… Should we wake him? God what was that last night.. I don’t even know. Fuck bro, I swear to god he might have been hallucinating… it was like he wasn’t there. What do we do?” Dave was babbling and god you wanted to sock him in the mouth but you can’t. He’s being a good brother right now so you have to deal with it.

“Dave, that’s a lot of questions for me while I’m hung over. Give me like twenty minutes. Calm your tatas and relax. He’ll wake up when he wakes up, if not, we’ll get a doctor to come here and check him out. I doubt we can take him to a hospital if what I saw last night was real…” Dave bites his lip and you glare at him. “You’ve been hiding things from me again. You know nothing good ever comes from hiding things from me David.” You used the name, and its very effective. Daves fidgeting, and you almost feel bad but god does he babble. Where did he get that? Who knows, maybe its because when he was little you didn’t talk all that much because you have a huge fuckin potty mouth and he just learned to fill dead air.

You get up and drink the coffee he made you. “Fuck, you always make it the best.. how do you do that?” you chuckle, trying to lighten the mood for him so he’d stop chewing his lip like a dope. “Come on, if the bacon doesn’t wake him, we’ll go try. Just, we have to saw him some, I don’t want him looking at me with those eyes.”

“…Yeah, his eyes are beautiful..” Of course, Dave mumbled it, but you caught what he said anyway. You snort to yourself, are striders suckers for beautifully, brightly colored eyes? Probably. Maybe the dark hair too. Every single one of the striders has been fair haired, you checked once, it was fuckin freaky. Like a cult.   
\---  
After breakfast you and Dave go into Daves room to check on John. Over breakfast Dave told you.. some of what he knew. Which was that John had dog ears and a tail. And that when he found John, he’d passed out from hunger running from something, and what happened last night. 

So you’re a little stressed out, so what. Happens all the time, who cares? Right? Fuck.   
You sigh and check his pulse, and its normal. No jumps like last night. Gently, you shake his shoulder. “John…come on.. wake up.”

You and Dave both breathe a sigh of relief as John starts to wake up, but he doesn’t look… happy. He’s mumbling and gripping the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to go through this and count how many times i fucking cuss. Like holy shit. I'm the real goddamn fuckin potty mouth


	28. ==> John: wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up to questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOY OH BOY HOLY FUCK MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU STILL HERE. SO THIS SHIT HAS BEEN WEIGHING ON MY MIND SO HEAVILY BUT I GOT SOME REASONS I DIDNT CONTINUE AND I DONT MEAN TO MAKE EXCUSES BUT HERE ARE MY TWO MAJOR REASONS FOR NOT WRITING FOR SO LONG. 1. Loss of motivation. 2. I wasnt going to pay for microsoft word cause fuck that so i used google docs for this.  
> I'm hoping to pump out another chapter since this one is short (and when i opened it i realized id already writtent he beginning of it. but heres the thing, how many of you want me to keep wiriting this? or would you rather i wrap it up in one thing like 'oh after they talked they decided to fuck' or 'dave was no longer interested and instead turned to karkat for solace when he caught them fucking in the shower' or something? Like not actually written just a sum up of everythng i remember was gonna happen?

When you open your eyes, you’re staring at two very pale blonds. You smile weakly. “Are you angels….?” You know they’re not, they’re just the Striders. But they are like your own personal angels, they’re flawed but they’re also yours.

Dave laughs and bro just snorts at you. It helps you calm down a little. “...Hey John, how are you feeling?” Dave reached over and moved your hair from your face, then he carefully put your glasses on you.

Smiling weakly, you sit up and stretch a little. “….I’m not entirely sure on how I feel… honestly…” Suddenly you recoil. “Ugh! One of you smells disgusting! Like sweat, stinky perfume, alcohol, and…” You shake your head violently. You can’t even say the last bit, you’re not even sure if that’s what…. Sex… smells like. 

Bro frowns and sniffs his t-shirt, while Dave puts his hands in the air. “Its not me, I showered, its got to be bro. he went out last night and came home drunk as a sailor. Also… He knows what I know… The dog thing…”Dave glances between Bro and you. “But… we’re both wondering… how?”

“I’m not sharing until he takes a shower” You point at bro, your free hand covering your nose. “I can’t stand that smell..” Dave forces his brother out of the room and makes him take a shower. After the shower starts Dave gets you up and takes you to the kitchen, and thankfully he feeds you, making idle chatter that you don't exactly pay attention too, but when do you ever always pay attention fully. its hard too with so many thoughts going on in your head.

Bro vacates the shower and dresses in a white t-shirt and some blue jeans. You look over as bros pulling his shirt over hsi head and god, you can feel your face grow warm at the sight of those perfect abs and you get the urge to rush forward and lick his abdomen- but that's too personal and you're not actually a dog so you force yourself to look away. 

“So, will you talk to us now? What's exactly going on with you?” Bros gruff voice asks and you sigh softly, playing with the half eaten food on your plate, thinking of how to answer.

“Where do I start…? Should i start from the beginning or just tell you a sumed up verson of it.” You fidget, you can feel their eyes on you and you want to curl into yourself.

“Well..” Dave speaks softly, moving to sit next to you. “...Why don't we start with all of it..?” He looked to bro for approval and he sits on your other side, nodding.

“Okay…” you swallow and push your food away as you begin to speak. “Lets start with the beginning which was technically my end..”


	29. Johns Back Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before john came to the striders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rough chapter but hey, i didn't want to go too into detail with johns backstory cause idk trauma and bad stuff, plus i wasn't sure exactly how to say it and word it

John told them everything he knew of himself, and he started at the beginning of what he knew. Which wasn't much.

He has no parents that want him, his mother donated eggs to science and he was one of those eggs, who was fertilized by a faceless father who donated sperm. Sciencey shit that he understood but no longer cared about. He no longer longed for a faceless woman to stroke his hair and tell him it was alright. His father became Mr. Egbert, the nice man who smelt of sweet tobacco who would comfort him when hed had a particularly rough day.

He was part of a small group that were physically changed to become similar dogs, and he was the only one to have lived so far into the change. they’d spliced his dna while he was an egg to make the change easier. He knew there were other groups, the ones like cats, the ones that became part fish, even the ones that were like birds without or with arms, but he’d barely see them. He didn't know how the program he was in was made, but it was, and it was still going. 

Mr. Egbert had loved John, john had known that. When the other scientist had deemed John was no longer useful- he had too many allergies, his eyesight was so poor, and he had been spoiled by Mr. Egbert- they were going to get rid of him. Mr. Egbert had taken john away in the middle of a storm, hiding him in his own home. The first and only meal they'd had together was Eggs, and a small slice of cake.

The storm had been raging the whole time, and Mr. egbert let him watch some movies before tucking him into bed that night. He’d woken in the early hours of the morning to a loud crash and glass breaking, and a muffled scream. John could only describe what happened as the monsters had come to get home back, and Mr. Egbert had paid for taking John away with his life. He’d watched the monsters drag him outside beaten and bloody, and he watched as the only father he’d even knew was ripped from this world. 

Everything got so fuzzy after that that he couldn't remember how he’d gotten away, much less landed up where Dave had found him. He didn't even know where he’d been before now.


	30. ==> John: feel vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After john spilled his guts he feels raw and vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *internal screaming* here you go!!!!!!!! Three chapters in less then 48 hours whooooooo

When you’re done spilling your guts to the brother, you feel raw and ripped open. You didn't even know you were crying until you tipped your head forward and the tears fell onto your glasses. 

Inhaling sharply, you lift your head again and try to relax and breathe. You can feel them staring at you, and it makes you uncomfortable but you don’t know what to do, and it'd be even more awkward if you told them to stop.

Bros the first to make a sound, exhaling and reaching over, gently pulling you to him in a one-armed hug. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and relax again his big warm chest. You can feel the rumble in his chest when he speaks.   
“Shit… thats.. god i don’t know what to say.. you’ve been through alot and god have i been a jackass too you, i'm sorry…” You close your eyes, shaking a little and he rubbed your shoulder. 

“John… fuck…” Dave breathes out as he talks, and you can feel his hand warm on your back. You don’t say anything, and you can tell by their silence that the brothers are looking at each other, communicating in some silent sibling language. You don’t really care though, because it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off your chest.

Unconsciously you snuggle into Bro's chest, and you can feel the small, inaudible intake of breath. You don’t care though, and slowly wrap your arms around the big chest. You feel comfortable against him, and you can't help but want to be closer. Though rather suddenly his hands are on your shoulders and you’re shoved back rather roughly. You gasp, falling back against Dave.

Daves arms are suddenly around you protectively, and he rubbed his arms. He speaks towards the form of his brother that has stood and is starting to stalk away. “What the fuck dude?! Don’t just shove him like that!” You can hear the pout in his voice, but you know by watching dave for the time you’ve been here he doesn't show a lot of emotion in his face. Bro grumbled under his breath about work or something, going to his room.

“Just ignore him, he’s… weird about emotions and parents and stuff. But he means well, i promise.” He hugs you tight and you sigh, turning towards dave and hugging back. You ears perk slightly when you hear something come from Bros room, but you dismiss it as him being angry, so instead you snuggle into your friend's arms.


End file.
